big_brother_longtermsfandomcom-20200214-history
SpxnieI
SpxnieI was a houseguest in Big Brother 9, Big Brother 11 & Big Brother 14: Game Changers. Biography Big Brother 9 Retrieved pre-season. How do you feel making it into BB9? ' - I feel so amazing and excited because I've been practically studying the group. Past seasons, other houseguests, their placements... everything! I'm ready to come into the game with full force, so I hope the other houseguests are ready for this tiger to pounce. '''Describe yourself in 3 words. ' - I'd say benevolent, arrogant and annoying. Benevolent because I can really be kind and soft with my words, which is the only problem I have with manipulation and stabbing people in the back, but to be honest, that doesn't bother me too much. Arrogant because I'm the cockiest person you'll ever meet. And, annoying because I talk alot, I make uneasy statements and all in all I basically confuse everyone. 'If you could take one thing into the house with you, what would it be? ' - I'd take my iPhone so I can bingewatch netflix series all night! 'Who's your favorite player from the real Big Brother? ' - My favorite big brother player in real life is James Huling. He's an asian countryboy! Amazing! He's funny, he likes to pull pranks on the other houseguests, and he's like me! Benevolent, arrogant and annoying. He's my favorite because me and him relate in so many ways, and he's someone I enjoyed watching on television. 'Your biggest fears? ' - My biggest fears outside of the game are spiders, because they're big and creepy and you don't wanna be around them. Inside the game, knowing my benevolent personality, I'm normally scared of people who are outgoing and upfront. I don't wanna be confronted all of a sudden because of a game move I was practically forced to make! 'Are you excited? ' - Yes, yes. YES! I'm really excited to play this game. I'm ready to bring in my game and show everyone else that even someone like me can win a longterm (even though I proved this in BBH, but there's new people in this community and I'll just show them if they're not in BBH) and I'm ready to see what this game has in store for me. Bio Brisk entered the Big Brother house with a very interesting strategy. He quickly made allies with fellow housemates and was in a good position after winning the first HOH and remaining as such following the BOTB. He didn't win many competitions after, and let others take falls before he had to try. He finally won another HOH during week 8, and was able to play the week as such. However, he was targeted shortly after and placed 8th. Big Brother 11 Retrieved pre-season. '''Are you excited to get another chance to return? OMG OMG OMG YES! I'm so excited i cant omg im dying irl im so glad I got this confirmation letter especially after my somewhat poor performance in my previous season. I'm ready to come back! What will be your top 3 favorite things to see back in BB? The fun competitions are definitely one of them, the thrill of watching others spill the tea and start drama, and the GFXs, of course! Will you play differently this time around? I'm still going to stay social, and try to form as many alliances as possible. My way of handling them however, will be different. I'm going to do things that I believe are for my own good, even if it means breaking away from an alliance. Who would you love to return with? Anyone. Anyone at all that has played in a past season. I don't care, I just want to compete with alumni that I have been looking up to! Final thoughts? Thank you production for giving me a second chance! I'm sooo excited to return! Bio Spaniel, now called Brisk, was one of the 18 previous houseguests chosen to compete in Big Brother 11. Upon entering the game, Brisk was overall well liked among other players. He also had the benefit of certain people trusting him and inviting him to a variety of alliances. For the first week, he was able to lay under the radar and not create and tides, regardless of his vote to evict Aria Goddess. With Ken mcnickle as HOH the second week, he was able to avoid being in danger as Ken was loyal to certain players in Brisk's team. Around the end of week 2 however certain players like Emeraldspades began to suspect Brisk was snaking out information and exposing the "Snakes on a Plane" alliance chat. For the most part he was seen as a snake to many and was planned to be targeted. However, TiceMaiden admitted soon after she was the one to expose the alliance, not Brisk. While this was true, Brisk was actually snaking information behind the scenes and because of Tice exposing herself, was able to remain "innocent". Tice soon won HOH and Brisk was nominated alongside his team. He only received 1 vote, as Emerald's side wanted Ken out whilst the rest wanted Emerald out. As a result both went home and not Brisk. The following week, Rmbplaysroblox became the new HOH, so Brisk felt it was necessary to win the POV, in which he did. This kept his now-small team safe and voted in the minority unaware of BIadez's flip. With BIadez as HOH the following week, Brisk kept his team safe once again with the POV. At this point Brisk wasn't very major in any notable alliances, although was a partial affiliate to Allied Forces due to being close with IiChaoticHusky. Team Cosmic was put OTB, and of course the HOH was cancelled due to Tice's power. The following week, it was nearly identical except with no more teams. While Brisk didn't win the POV, he remained off the block and safe. Brisk also kept safe the following week, being one of the flip voters to evict Garman2399. After Garman's shocking eviction, Brisk found himself nominated on Aria's HOH due to "The Weakest Link" twist for this week. Regardless he won POV and saved himself. For the next two weeks, Brisk was severely targeted by both IiSwaxn and Zombasador on their respected HOH's. He won POV both weeks once more and was forced to save himself. He seemed to be a pawn at this point, due to his likely hood at winning the veto. But as a result made himself a threat. Brisk's demise came on Aria's second HOH. He was nominated in the same way as the previous two weeks and failed to win the POV. This was the cast's final chance to get him out. Thus, he placed 6th and became the 6th juror. He's seen as one of the more major players this season, due to nearly breaking the POV king record. Big Brother 14: Game Changers Retrieved pre-season. Are you pumped to get another shot at participating? Yesssssssss 4th time playing in BBLT! Bc tm1 counts... right? ahem, yesssssss! I want my game to be known as the most superior game ever. Better than Colby's, Yiza's, Caz's... I want to be the best BBLT player ever! What will you change from last time? This time I like wont snake an alliance bc that bit me in the ass and I had to win vetos to keep me safe. How confident are you this season on making it to the end? Mmmmmmm VERY confident, but I dont wanna be too cocky or 1st boot here i come yay! Who would you love to play with and why? Practically anyone on the candidates poll. Playing with returnees is fantastic bc I get to experience how they'll play in the longterm alongside me and it's exciting! Anything else you'd like to add? 4th BB9 winner here I come. Cosmiel's the best and uhhhh let me win for free cookies! Host Opinion Spaniel was a wildcard in Big Brother 9. Immediately week 1 he was able to successfully win HOH and kept safe due to the BOTB twist. He did not have a major role this week though, as the POV winner was able to backdoor Keesha on his HOH. For the most part he kept in the shadows and wasn't really noticeable. He has an obvious affiliation with Caz and Yiza, which did benefit him. I believe Spaniel was one of the stronger players this season, and didn't always execute his potential. This was actually quite smart, in my opinion as most people evicted were getting backdoored left and right. Keeping in goods with the people in power was also a really good move and I believe he made it severely far because of his social game and wits. Spaniel later returned for Big Brother 11 as Brisk. Brisk was much different this time around. Immediately he found himself in alliances left and right. His strategy seemed to be, to well be sneaky. I often find snake-type game play to be entertaining and hard to pull off. Rightfully so because not even that long after he was quickly on the outs. Tice definitely saved him social wise from being ridiculed more due to her exposing herself. I enjoyed seeing Brisk try extremely hard on the POV's and win so many. It reminds me a lot of Panda from BB8 who made it severely far and impacted the game just with his social game and POV wins. Brisk definitely played similar but had his own style to benefit that. It was also funny seeing his interactions with Husky, who I never expected him to bond with at all. And what do you know, it ended up keeping him off Allied Forces' radar for a few weeks. His downfall was definitely showcasing his strengths without enough allies to back him up. But he did play amazingly and I think was one of the top players this entire season. Good game Brisk! Going into the game (BB14) Brisk was really quick to gain a good social standing with nearly everyone in the house, mostly people on the side he knew. Rather than involve himself immediately, Brisk laid low up until week 7, where he began showing his cards. Here he began changing his allies around and solidifying his allegiance. Although his competition wins never always resulted in the best outcome or the obvious one, they all benefited him severely and secretly helped him advance. His competition status and overall standing made him almost have zero enemies in the jury. Had he won the F4 POV, he would of been solidified a solid jury vote in his favor and a spot most likely in the final 2. It’s a shame he went out on a faulty answer, but he definitely proved himself worthy this season and came out, although not a winner, still accomplishing a lot. Player History - Big Brother 9 Competition History Have/Have-Not History *Note: Spaniel was originally a Have-Not in Week 8, but became a Have after winning HOH. Voting History Player History - Big Brother 11 Competition History Have/Have-Not History Voting History Player History - Big Brother 14: Game Changers Competition History Have/Have-Not History Sanctuary of Gold History Voting History } | – | – |- | style="background-color:#CCCCCC;" | 8 | – | T0mRiddlee | No |- | style="background-color:#CCCCCC;" | 9 | | – | – |- | style="background-color:#CCCCCC;" | 10 | | YizaRose | Yes |- | rowspan=2 style="background-color:#CCCCCC;" | 11 | – | Kiwical | Yes |- | | – | – |- | style="background-color:#CCCCCC;" | 12 | | – | – |- | style="background-color:#CCCCCC;" | Finale | | AxeIWong | No |} Trivia *He always voted in majority. * * He, PandaDude68 & CazologyV2 are the new Veto King Holders as they won 5 vetos in total. The previous holder was SatanPage who held 4 vetos. Category:8th Place Category:HouseGuests Season 9 Category:BB9 Jury Category:HouseGuests Season 11 Category:LGBT Houseguests Category:6th Place Category:BB11 Jury Category:Production Category:BB14 Houseguests Category:4th Place